


Big Bad Wolf

by BecaAMM



Series: Gabriel X Short!Reader Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Cussing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short One Shot, Short!Reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Maybe Dean likes your candy far too much for his own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this drabble came from a post on Tumblr: http://supernatural-squadd.tumblr.com/post/157719135952/ship-it-pretty-please-male-spn-avenger-im  
> Go check it and maybe follow me there too. I'm the one being shipped.
> 
> Y/N = Your name  
> Y/F/C = Your favourite candy

“No.” You whined when Dean reached out and grabbed the piece of Y/F/C you were holding for later. “Give it back, Dean! It’s mine. You know how hard it is to find it!”

And it really was. You somehow managed to get addicted to a freaking _international_ brand of candy, and only one person had easy access to it.

Of course, it was Gabriel.

The Archangel. The Trickster. Loki himself.

And, lucky you, your boyfriend.

“Fuck, these are so good.” The shorter Winchester moaned, taking half of the treat inside of his mouth and closing his eyes in pleasure.

“Of course they are. They’re stolen candy. My candy!”  You shouted.

You tried to reach out to take back what was left of it, but he raised his arm above his head in responde. The big problem? At five feet tall, you were more than a whole foot shorter than Dean Winchester. That’s because he wasn’t even the giant one.

You and Sam could barely look at each other for too long while standing up. Every single one of your conversations needed both of you to be sat and at least one foot away from each other, or your necks would suffer the consequences.

“Dean!” You exclaimed again. “Not fair!”

He laughed. Honestly, he had a lot of fun when teasing you about your height.

“Stupid freaking tall Winchester.” You muttered to yourself when you finally gave up, knowing you wouldn’t get your candy back.

Grumpy and pouting, you went back to your research. Later, when you moved to the kitchen, you felt warm arms around you.

“Sweetie.”  Gabe kissed your cheek.

You were one for touches, hugs and all kind of displays of affection. When you started dating Gabriel and he found out about it, he quickly caught up on your strong need of affection and gave it to you every time he could.

It usually made Sam and Dean uncomfortable, but you two didn’t give a fuck.

“Dean stole my candy.” You whined, pouting once again and leaning on his chest.

“Dean is a big bad wolf.” He kissed your temple and snapped his fingers, making another Y/F/C appear in his hand and giving it to you. “Here you go, anything for my honeybee.”

You smiled openly, and he turned you around, never easing his grip around you.

“Now, little munchkin.” His eyes twinkled in a way you knew very well, and a smirk grew on his perfect lips. “How do we make the big bad wolf pay for stealing candy from my girl?”

A similar smile appeared on your lips. 

_Fuck._

You loved him.


End file.
